


Kill Me Softly

by Feather_Dancer



Series: Kill Me Softly [2]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Dancer/pseuds/Feather_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kill Me Softly is my own personal headcannon of what happened after the Mystery Skulls - Ghost music video to get the less depressing ending my head needs to exist. It ain't gonna be plain sailing when you have a still rather angry ghost about to disappear from lack of energy to keep him here.</p><p>Relationships are purposefully not stated and while I hint my own thoughts, odds are I'll never specifically say very much about whats going on with the three of them. Sorry!</p><p>-- Now I've figured out how, all ficlets are in timeline order with the exception of the songfics until they are complete--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember When it Rained

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! This has been edited slightly from the original due to a belatedly seen typo but is otherwise the same. Formatting is a wee bit wonky as it was originally set up for postage on Tumblr :)

Becoming so hard to fight, even harder to keep going. His power is fading that much was sure, the pull of the void as more and more life force seeps through the cracks of the broken heart. Maybe at a push he could last out a few days but that would leave him spent and certainly not able to use any power. That said at least hiding the mansion from living eyes would not need so much and much better than a keep out sign.

He doesn’t even know why he was fighting death so hard this time, what was the point? They were gone and no way any of them would come back, why would they? Hell he didn’t even mean for the inferno of rage but when the heart cracked it was like all the rage and frustration spawned from his death it was storing inside just exploded out through him but that is hardly inviting a hey come back so I can give this to her and I’d still very much like to gut you for murdering me invitation please attend.

Yet just a tiny whisper just wanted to hang on just a bit longer to let his little ghost friends enjoy their time somewhere safe with a few more stories and a final chance of just maybes.

 

~~~

The excited chatterings of the little ghosts gave away they found something they really wanted to let him know before the sudden surge of pink descended on his hiding place. He had wanted to keep away from the windows to avoid relieving the moment of her tearing away into the distance and had no grand desire for anymore reminders of how little time he had left so had since decided to just hold out in the basement staring at the heart like a twisted egg timer reminiscing.

A van had parked up! They chirrup in chorus. It has letters on it that looks like words and a blonde got out and looked like the one from before! But he was kinda going the wrong way and missed the door, which is pretty silly.

Lewis looks at them with a quizzical expression as they watch excitedly to see what he would decide to do. Granted, the little spirits were playful things attracted to his own magic and prone to getting things wrong being innocent acting as they are but if there was even a slight chance…

~~

Oh. 

It was /him/ all right. 

Arthur is looking around where the front should have been, waving a hand round trying to find a wall to follow though an expression of being ready to balk at the slightest noise. 

No harm in giving a helping hand and opening the door and letting him in all polite like. Good manners don’t die with the spirit after all.

Course maybe it was the wind that accidentally blew the door shut again, who knows! Great way to send your beloved guest flying into the air and jittery, just a small thing he deserved though the landing was unfortunately good.

“… Y-you’re still here aren’t you?”

Silence in response. That gives him a little confidence though still watching all around and hugging his arms just in case and keeping his back to the now shut door.

“It really is you isn’t it, Lewis? We joke for years that maybe ghosts don’t really exist then the old van just happens to break down in front of a mansion that’s got a pissy ghost in it that has your hair but on fire. Plus the whole trying to kill me thing which is understandable but… it is you isn’t it?” Arthur manages to sound more confident but his body language betrays him.

“Asks the murderer”

That got him to freak but still he holds his ground, credit where due. 

“It was an accident I swear! I-I never meant to push you! You were and still are one of my best friends I’d do anything for you, you know that!”

Lewis finally appears, slamming his hand into the door behind Arthur and already his eyes were starting to blaze as he glares making the living balk down.

“Anything? You kill me and I am supposed to be grateful for this magical opportunity?! Need I remind you that she saw me fall! She got to watch me bleed out!”

No harm in guilting about the fact he is going for good this time, more so with his power so wrecked.

“I-I came here to apologise you idiot! I didn’t want to push you I swear I’m telling the truth something g-grabbed control of my arm and did it!” His voice tries to find footing but his confidence starts to desert him knowing how ridiculous it sounds.

“How cute you always were a terrible liar Arthur. Plus you might be a bit late for that you know given the fact I am dead and you are no doubt counting you’re lucky stars I am nearly gone for good this time.” There is no satisfaction in his voice, just the sound of bitterness still brimming with anger glaring down on his former friend.

“Wait, what are you talking about? Ghosts can’t just disappear can they…?” His expression is still terrified but confusion starts to creep into his voice.

 

Then the unexpected happens, Lewis turns away and begins to float away back towards the basement, he does not want to give him the satisfaction of finding just how much his condition has weakened in the time since they last ran into one another. He then pauses just to glance back

“The only thing keeping me here is broken and my time is nearly out. Your doing I might add, again. Just cannot resist using an extra knife now can you? I’m leaving you alone now only for her sake don’t you dare mistake it for me not wanting to do the same thing to you you did to me, “friend””.

Arthur is starting to look distraught, actually risks taking a step forward causing Lewis to look puzzled.

“Lewis… I mean it. I came to apologise I had no idea anything bad was happening. God I’m s-so so sorry this entire mess is all my fault. First the accident and I lose my arm now this… I panicked as a freaking pink fire ghost was chasing me around and looked like it was going to gut me any moment. I thought you were going to hurt Vivi for crying out loud and you’re not here to protect her anymore!” Arthur is tearing up, he won’t deny it that he means every damn word and his voice showed it.

He flinches at the last remark before turning to look at Arthur properly almost curiously before he frowns as close as he can manage with no lower jaw.

“Arm?”

Arthur raises up his robotic arm with a lot more confidence, it is his only proof.

“Guess you could say I finally got that upgrade huh? Whatever possessed me, whatever the hell was in that cave, it grabbed this arm and I tried and tried so hard to stop myself but I couldn’t. Mystery kinda ripped it off within seconds of that and… everything after that is kinda a blur. J-just going in and out of consciousness till I wake up in hospital crying my eyes out from nightmares of seeing you falling and hoping it wasn’t true,” he rubs his eyes clean before continuing.

“Y-you’re right though… I’m a terrible friend it probably all sounds like a really crappy ass excuse but it’s the truth I swear.”

Lewis stares at Arthur for a while in complete silence, just eyeing him with a cooler expression making him act notably uncomfortable.

“That wasn’t the oddest thing though. When I asked her what happened Vivi had no idea. She knew you were dead, that you fell; she cried and cried for days you know. She just said she found me and she saw nothing but fog and then she was as out of it as me till the whole lets stop you bleeding to death thing in hospital She still talks about you all the time, stupid things mostly she really does miss you. Hell I missed you, the group being a trio just isn’t as fun you know? But I, I ruined it.”

“… No, she won’t remember and if I have anything to say about it she never will, she deserves that. I’ll be blunt, like fuck I completely believe that happened but I’ve not got the time to care anymore. It’ll be nice to just not be so angry anymore and just think for these last few days, not to know or to care. Vivi has suffered enough and I refuse to put her through losing another friend it’s the last thing I can do,” he sighs quietly and goes to leave waving his hand.

“Let him out you don’t need to keep holding it shut.”

Arthur nearly goes up into the air again with a startled cry as one of the pink ghosts immediately pops into existence and floats away from the door straight after Lewis cackling away with a toothy grin. He is almost out of sight before his heart calms down enough to let him breathe without sounding like he’s never had oxygen in his life.

“She’s here you know Lewis, if you’re really g-gonna go whatever the heck it was you wanted to give her there’s still time, if you want it. Scout’s honour and you know I don’t break those!”

 

“…. Vivi is here?”


	2. If you just smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess it's time to get the rest of the gang back in that mansion then! With small pink assistants, naturally. Don't keep the host waiting guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more minor edits to this chapter but otherwise mostly the same. Still consider the Arthur comment one of the greatest things I've ever made a character to say but we shall see if I ever top it :)

“Eeeeeeh. I might have kinda sorda said I realised I lost something important while running away trying not to die by angry pink fire spirit but I told her to stay in the old van just in case since she’s been pretty tired past few days… You gave us one hell of a fright you know man,” Arthur responds a little sheepishly with his arm behind his head and looking away.

In other words, she bossed him to go right back after a few hours break to remember what normal heart functions are as that’s was all he could fob her off for, bless.

“Only in here and don’t you dare wake her up for it. I said I wouldn’t kill you but I’m not above setting your hair on fire as minimum. I have good aim. Clear?”

Arthur certainly did not expect everything to be happy and wonderful again but that is no idle threat from the outright glare across the hallway showing he meant it. Making a squeaky noise, he quickly gives a thumbs up before dashing for the door and slamming it shut as he bails out not wanting to test out his luck.

Lewis sighs, odds were Arthur would just bolt again as a heart of gold (Exceptions permitting) doesn’t mean too much when your fear shouts louder most of the time but if Vivi caught him he wouldn’t get far, she got too much practice before he died and who knows how much more she racked up since.

“Could you guys keep a watch for me? If she really is asleep then it might be a while she’s always been a complete dead weight. If he tries to bolt well if you beat me to it not a lot I can do about it. Behave yourselves, I need to get some preparations done.”

~~~

“Heya there Sleeping Beauty. You awake yet or need a good morning kiss?

A cushion hurtles at his face in response with an incoherent mumble at surprising speed and accuracy.

Arthur makes a shocked sound seconds before impact before he manages to shove it away from his face spitting and complaining about dog hair tasting gross. Mystery gives him a disproving look from next to Vivi’s head, as his fur is quite fine thank you very much.

“Don’t, don’t you dare try and grab anything else you’ll throw the damn dog at my face and I really don’t deserve that this early!”

More incoherent mumbling follows but the hand just pats Mystery’s back as if to gather confirmation intel then slowly retreats back into the sleeping bag.

Arthur can’t help but smile as he goes to grab a flask from the glove compartment for some coffee in an attempt to try and keep going a bit longer. His nerves have jammed so badly they seem to have gotten stuck on full-fledged panic mode, which only so much snark can cover up for.

“Sorry, guess you’ve got to wait a bit longer big guy, the lady commands it. You might say you won’t but nothing says she won’t… Not even gonna touch that hair burning comment eesh.”

~~

“I know it was so cool! we always joked about stuff like that when we were younger. He always wanted to try building an actual robot or something similar and he actually managed it I can’t believe it!”

The little ghost that decided to follow Lewis bubbles with excitement while making little whirring noises as it waved it’s arms in a stereo typical robotic fashion that makes Lewis laugh.

“So we’re agreed, can still have a grudge but appreciate good mechanical creations? I was never any good at that sort of thing, be more likely to drop the tiny screws and never see them again or make the entire thing explode or something.”

It nods in agreement before sticking out its tongue and doing a bleeech expression in regards to Arthur, which amuses him greatly.

“If he thinks just a sorry will cut it he’s gonna have to work a lot harder than that. More so that arm! Mystery never could have ripped it off himself he’s way too small so no idea how that really happened. But, for the sake of Vivi I’ll try and I want you guys to be nice to her okay? And to Mystery, don’t scare him too much, they’re both in the clear on this.”

Quite an innocent smile but yes they would. Blue lady obviously very special and they don’t want to see him as upset as he’d been, that would be simply terrible.

“Thanks, don’t know what I’d have done without you little guys.”

~~~

“Mmmm nuuh … Art? You still here? What time is it… Oh, hey, Mystery, morning,” Vivi groans in full wake up daze before descending into giggles at the dog licking at her face from his nesting spot beside her. Not the best start but certainly one for the cute list.

She gently shoos him back as she tries to sit up in the sleeping bag and stretch out still more than a tad half asleep. Arthur having known from experience not to look keeps leaning his elbow on the dashboard aimlessly watching outside. Been a few hours and nothing seems to have happened thank god.

“Ten in the morning, you’ve been out like a light for ages Vivi. You’re forcing me onto coffee to not crash out with you. How you feeling? You sound shot still.”

“I feel like death warmed up.”

“…. Hilarious.”

There is more rustling sounds as Vivi pulls herself out of the sleeping back and goes to grab her jumper she was using as an extra cushion with continued zombie sounds of the ever common anti-waking person forced to abandon the warmth. Mystery quietly moves out from under her feet to fetch her mirror and offer it to her waiting hand as she fumbles to put her glasses on. As far as Vivi was concerned beauty didn’t matter but looking cute and/or even adorable is an absolute must. Bed hair is neither and must be destroyed without delay.

“So we back at the mansion then? Not some other random place that just happens to be abandoned looking?”

“Vi, you wound me. Yeah we’re here, got here round sevenish? But is a slight problem… You can’t see it, that ghost is hiding it,” Arthur sighs with a shrug. This will set her off.

As if on cue there’s an exclaimed what?! As she slams the van’s doors open and peers outside with her face immediately lighting up.

“I never knew they could do something that big that’s so cool!” she shrieks as sure enough, whole lot is still missing.

“How do you know the ghost is hiding it?” she asks still refusing to bring her head back in as Mystery quietly pads over then jumps out for a proper look.

“I… might have gone in there. He told me himself and look, not dead! Not exactly calmed down, still pretty pissed off but,” he sighs.  
“Hell if I know how to get back /in/ the place though a door just randomly opened up for me and he seems pretty hellbent on keeping it hidden.” 

Given Arthur is still very nervous what Lewis might do, he is thankful for it really.

 

He is not however thankful for the pink ghost slowly rising from the dashboard with a happy toothy grin on it’s face which made him hit the roof of the van making it rock enough to nearly knock Vivi outside.

“You… y-you you guys have to stop that it’s freaking me the hell out!” He glares at it rubbing his head from the jump scare, which just makes the little ghost smile innocently, now fully perched on the dashboard.

“Arthur what ar-! Aaah! One of them came out here I can’t believe it!” Vivi giggles excitedly clapping her hands together as she watches the first comer before spotting another one just sitting quietly near her feet with a tilted head looking up at her,  
“Wait here’s another one! Eee! I didn’t think they could come outside let alone in daylight!”

Mystery makes a confused sound as he puts his front paws on the edge of the van to peer back inside though oddly not frightened of the new audience, more puzzled, possibly for the same reason.

“Oh, there’s three of them now. Glorious. Whatever did I do to deserve this? Hey stop that! Put that flask down it’s not a toy!”

Flask ghost sticks it’s tongue out at Arthur before giving it a good shake to see what this strange new object might actually do much to the cackling of dashboard ghost and the growing annoyance of the nearest human.

“Vi, I think we’re being haunted by very pink ghosts that have little hearts on them and they are making strange faces at me and I really really do not know what to do about this situation.” Indeed, the two nearest to him had devilish little grins on their faces and looking right at him with the flask at the ready.

“I know this would be the best birthday ever if it was today! Do you think they followed you? They’re just so adorable I want to keep them all,” Vivi glees as she continues to watch the floor ghost who waves up to her with a smile before seemingly distracted looking for something from its sitting spot.

“No. We already have a pet. No ghosts. Nada. Zip. Plus I think they kinda already have an owner,” who probably deliberately set the little buggers on them, he muses bitterly still watching the two nearest to him very very carefully not entirely trusting them not to dump the remaining flask on him while he wasn’t looking. To be fair, that is exactly what they are considering.

The floor ghost suddenly bounces into the air with a delighted grin before offering a piece of paper that looked distinctly like a child’s crayon has been scrawled at a glance to the surprised Vivi.

“Hm? This for me? Why thank you! What is it?” she asks frowning at the bit of paper as she has a proper look.

While a bit crude it is hard to mistake “Invitation” if spelt rather interestingly and a scribble of the mansion, complete with pink windows that the little ghost is extremely proud of and looking a little bashful that their efforts are being witnessed.

“Um Art? I think they want to be the welcoming party for the mansion, this is an invitation,” she says holding it up so he can see from where he is sitting in the front.

“Oh, oh my God you’re actually serious… I hate my life so much right now,” he answers burying his face in his hands. This didn’t sound like Lewis at all it had to be the little creepy ass ghosts.

 

“Now you have no excuse not to come back in with me, be rude not to accept! We’re going, now!”


	3. Hollow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where one of the important characters is awol apparently. How rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't need to edit this one too much which is nice. Nearly caught up with Tumblr now, it's on folks :) The study this takes place in is actually the one I'm doing for a piece of fanart right now as well!

Amazingly it only takes a few minutes and a lot of complaining for Vivi to drag Arthur out the front of the van, despite trying to clamp to the door fame as he did not believe in any way this wasn’t some demented trap as this was the major trap guy they are talking about whether she realises it or not. 

Now quieter though his expression still sour, they follow the mini ghost procession towards the still missing building with her holding his robotic hand tightly to comfort. The pink one at the front treats the stolen flask like a marching baton as the others float behind their escortees with Mystery tailing behind which makes one of them check every so often he is keeping up, little legs and all.

“We got an invite stop being so grumpy, Arthur! He didn’t hurt you earlier, having an invitation now just means he won’t want to this time either.” She squeezes his hand a bit tighter to prove she wasn’t about to ditch him.

“We’re being escorted by freaking ghosts and you expect me to think this can’t possibly be a bad thing?!” The caffeine is wearing off, his mind is not running short of how many ways this entire situation can go horribly pear shaped bad enough he starts shaking a little.

“Correction sweetie, polite ghosts holding the door open for us. Thanks guys!” 

“Oh yeah like /that/ makes this entire situation any less messed up,” and does nothing to calm his nerves.

~~~

Little has changed when they are inside the mansion once again bar not being plunged into darkness this time and not a trace of any light by pink flames. The door is closed quietly after Mystery’s tail is clear and the three ghosts quickly disappear leaving the living alone with no real clue as to where to go or anything really. Mystery however, seeing a chance to wander pottles about investigating around the floor while slowly meandering towards the base of the staircase by intention or no. 

“You know considering it’s a pretty big place when you’re not running for your life round it, huh? Looks in really good shape considering,” Vivi wonders aloud still clutching Arthur’s hand.

He cannot say he shares the same sentiments, place is creepy as hell what with the suits of armour, demented paintings and the like not to mention and the ghostly resident being distinctly absent is making him even more nervous.

“What, think he just found the place and haunted it for some reason then decided to stick to a lived in feel?”

Vivi hmms in reply only half listening, finally letting his hand go as she wanders towards one of the now distinctly still knights before she pokes it gingerly to see if it really will do anything but disappointingly it barely moves much to her frown.

“No idea, it’s just so strange given you know how much I love these old houses they hide all sorts of cool stuff. Just find it a bit ironic that the van broke down outside one of all places. Mean was a long stretch of dead road but it waits till a place with a drive.”

His nerves begin to roll back into overdrive, yes it is too much of a coincidence and given who is haunting the place it just has bait all over it; he wanted them to come here. Hugging his arms around himself he begins to walk towards Mystery as slowly as he can get away with and abuse the daylight streaming through the dusty windows to keep the shadows at bay.

“Speaking of… Where do you think the big guy went? With an invite you’d expect the host to, you know, be here. I really don’t want to t-test out how nice he’s feeling towards me by catching him in an even worse mood.” 

Just as she is about to answer, Mystery starts barking incessantly at something on the stairs getting a querying look from Vivi. 

“Hey, hey boy whats wrong what you seen?” Arthur sounds confused as he struggles to see whatever it is that has set him off shouting out the blue.

She narrows her eyes looking closely where the barkings is coming from and quickly spots the cause, a small pink ember just darting back and forth in front of Mystery’s nose trying to get his attention.

“Ah! Wait is that…?”

Just as the words leave her mouth, the flame darts off up the stairs with Mystery in hot pursuit still barking and barely keeping up. There is a surprised sound from Arthur as Vivi tears off after him running right past him.

“C’mon Art, follow that dog!”

~~

Barely letting up the pace, the ember zooms along about head height to Mystery through the hallways and shortcutting through the odd wall and furniture yet despite that, it does occasionally slow to make sure its charges are keeping up like a demented string toy. Arthur collides into a small dresser with a yelp by not seeing it in time forcing Vivi to grab his hand yet again and drag him to ensure he keeps up the pursuit.

As quickly as it showed up and without warning though, they are ditched when the flame tears off straight through a door. Mystery is not able to hit the brakes in time smacks into it himself with a whimper. Abusing the extra time to slow, Vivi scoops up the little dog and gently nuzzles his head as Arthur nearly stumbles into the door himself past them.

“Poor baby, are you okay? Given us quite the run around huh,” she asks quietly giving him a quick check over much to his glee.

“… Oh sure I hit something and you drag me but Mystery gets a-all the pity,” he grumbles rubbing his jaw.

“Sorry I only save it for the fluffy ones, Arthur,” she giggles as she pops the dog back down and rolls her eyes at him.  
“Guess we’re meant to go in here.”

 

Reaching for the doorknob he makes a non-committed grumble then flinches when it actually opens a crack. He secretly hoped it would turn out to be locked and they could just go already. If Lewis really wanted to give Vi something so bad surely he wouldn’t have gone hiding that’s just not like him, or at least it wasn’t when he was alive. It makes no sense

Frowning at his reluctance, Vivi pushes the door open wide to reveal… a small flush study? There is just a single chair facing the fireplace burning with pink flame, the curtains drawn tight, the entire room is heaving with pristine books dotted around the walls and even a small coffee table giving the room the vibe of an owner that has literally just walked out a few minutes ago. Completely out of place from the rest of the mansion.

Arthur’s jaw drops, Vivi’s surprise is more of an ecstatic glee as Mystery scurries past their feet.

“Guess if you’re dead you get bored and read or lot or something! Look at all this stuff; there are loads of them everywhere, I’ve never even seen half of them before! There’s even a violin over there by the window!”

Following Vivi inside, Arthur completely forgets the entire situation for the moment and just looks completely bewildered. He is hardly a major book person himself less it’s tech or machinery but the stark contrast to the rest of the place and the crazy amount crammed in throws him completely for a loop. It completely escapes him that Lewis loved to play the Violin when he was alive even if he often got flustered and embarrassed if people heard him practice without him realising. Evidently the habit of playing as something to pass the time didn’t die with him.

“This is crazy, it’s even warmer than the rest of the building, I guess supernatural fire actually works or something!” He actually does not sound afraid for the first time since coming into the building forgetting his fear for the moment. 

“I know it would take forever to even make a dent in these, there’s all sorts! I think there’s even a window seat behind that curtain how cool,” Vivi answers as she starts riffling on the shelves nodding.

 

They both are brought back down to earth when upon grabbing one of the books, classical music it turns out, Vivi goes to sprawl in the high backed chair and saw it, nestled in the few cushions.

A distinct large blue heart with a crack across the surface complete with a little innocent plaster over it.

 

“…Art. Arthur. Oh god, I think that’s what the ghost tried to show me earlier.”

He gives her an odd look as he walks over then peers around the chair and promptly drops the book he is holding.

“Wait, wasn’t that thing orange before? It looks like someone broke it, why’s it just left in here?” and a tiny thought begins to poke him, something Lewis snidely remarked earlier. He didn’t have it with him then either, it was missing. The nerves are growing again.

She does not answer as she carefully goes to pick it up and cradles it in her hands with the greatest of thought. Looking carefully at it, there is a hint of orange right at the centre but the pulsing colour is incredibly weak and the heart it’s self is cool to the touch. She tilts her head as she gingerly tries to turn it over which accidentally pops it open. Making an odd sound, she lifts it up for a proper to look inside.

Vivi screams.


	4. Don't give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi, you can't fix problems by shouting at them, even with good intentions. You can threaten them though apparently.

Arthur is straight onto autopilot dashing straight round the chair and grabs his friend in mad panic before she launches at his chest and starts sobbing into his shoulder. Still looking confused he puts his arm round her making soothing sounds and tries to find what on earth triggered it.

Then he sees it too; the photo of Lewis and Vivi taken just a few months before he died, the very one he took of them.

“It was him! That ghost was Lewis, Art. Oh god it was Lewis and we ran away from him and we didn’t know and now h-he’s probably gone for good. I broke it! It’s my fault I b-broke it!” She’s babbling, crying her eyes out.

Arthur instantly feels guilty; she’s not been this upset since his death or the first few weeks he spent waking up screaming nearly every night, the ones where she always dived in to help comfort despite her own bad dreams and struggling to get her head round he was gone. He wraps his other arm round her trying to hide the fact so badly that he’s starting to tear up too, he’d made them miss their last chance and yet again failed his best friend.

“Vi! It’s not your fault we had no idea it was Lewis. You didn’t do anything wrong it’s all m-my fault. If I wasn’t so damn scared we could have gotten in here sooner when he was still here! I made you drop it, it was my fault, me, all me,” again and again, always his fault and every time upsetting Vivi because of it.

His own attempt at comforting words continue to fail him let alone ease her sobbing, mumbling of words and hiccups, he just holds her tighter feeling the heart pressed against his chest but he doesn’t care. It’s the last evidence of someone they both care about so much that they weren’t there for when he needed them most.

“I’m sorry.”

~~~

Mystery’s bark snaps them both out of it long enough to see a figure floating quietly, picking him up and scratching his favourite spot behind his ear, wearing the same old living purple. His face is human but his eyes seem to have fallen in shadow and he is smiling sadly, completely silent just focused entirely on the dog when he mouths something to his ear.

Vivi blinks back her tears lifting her head from Arthur and looks directly at him in complete disbelief still clutching him for dear life while he struggles to process what exactly he’s looking at.

“Le-Lewis? Lewis is that really you?”

There is no sound when he nods looking more in their general direction. Just an expression of mild annoyance creeps on his face as his appearance distorts for a few seconds then changes his clothing back to the now more familiar death suit but otherwise he makes no motion to move. He had hoped his energy was enough to keep it a bit longer but evidently not.

She looks at him like a deer in headlights, still bewildered and in as much shock as Arthur when she manages to let go and to Lewis’ great surprise, immediately tackle hugs him like her life depends on it burying her face as high as she can reach. Poor Mystery has only the briefest of seconds to get clear before he gets squished as well.

“You’re still here! You’re really really still here!” she sobs.

Arthur still looks in shock but the relief over his face is obvious.

“… I thought you were really gone this time. When you didn’t show up I thou-“

There is no mistakening /that/ glare at the blonde, eyes visible or not, which makes him quickly stutter into silence, eyes still filled with fresh tears unwillingly to push his luck too much, he’s still too angry.

Quickly distracted again the ghost puts his arm around Vivi earning a vaguely muffled sound though oddly, he still makes no attempt to say anything but a more peaceful expression is creeping in.

“Lewis, I’m so sorry for running away like that. We should have known better, I should have, I should have… I’m sorry,” she mumbles moving her head away from him, tears still streaming down her face in pure relief and joy.

Lewis mouths something silently again leaning over her a little as he goes to take the broken heart from her hand much to her confusion. As soon as he touches it, his appearance shifts completely back to his dead self though the sadness is evident in his eyes as they open and his hair is incredibly subdued in colour and flame.

“I thought you might want to see it again, how I used to look I mean, as best as I can. It’s amazing how quickly you start to slip away and forget yourself,” he states simply, there’s a distinct echo of emptiness to his voice wrapped in a sad tone.

This just makes Vivi hug him tighter still mumbling apologies. Arthur winces at the mention.

“You don’t need to say anything, it’s not your fault. I’m glad I’ve managed to hold out long enough to see you one last time, it means a lot to me, Vivi.”

There is a muffled last time? As she looks at him with narrowed eyes before something occurs to her.

“The heart? That’s what’s keeping you here?”

“… In a container sense, I suppose,” he answers, looking right at Arthur causing an eeep, as he speaks before settling his gaze back on Vivi with a more morose expression.  
“I’m sorry, the fire that chased you I never meant for that to happen. When this cracked it just sort of… exploded in one go and took nearly all of my energy with it. I’ve used a lot in just the past hour admittedly but maybe I can see the sun set if I’m lucky. Don’t get me wrong, it was worth it, you’ve always been worth it. I was too fixated before and couldn’t think, I should have just said something to you,” he sighs quietly. 

He does not want the moment to end, the one where he can just be and not fear the incoming fade.

 

Vivi begins to frown thoughtfully before she gently pushes herself out his embrace much to Lewis’ surprise to study his face.

“In all our time hunting, ghosts only tended to hang around because of past regret or unfinished business and it’s likem next to never positive, right? With you, is it because of the cave, Lew? When you slipped? Mean some really weird stuff was going off in there as it was like Arthur’s arm,” she asks crossing her arms.

Lewis glowers right at Arthur instantly making his hair stand on end and hide behind the chair, his flames have their first burst of life than they have all day, even enough to make even the heart in his hand flare a tiny bit.

“You never mentioned that very important little detail to Vivi?” he snarls.

“Lewis? What are you talking about?” 

Arthur looks even more panic stricken and tries to say something but the dead man immediately cuts in.

“Oh that’s right of course I would have liked to have thought you’d have you know, not run away from something so important. I didn’t fall Viv; somebody pushed me as soon as I turned to look at them, just so they could see my face as I fell. Quite the accident now, wasn’t it, dear -friend-.”

Vivi twitches then her head rapidly turns to look at Arthur who looks more outright terrified about her than the rather smug looking skeleton ghost.

And that was even before she punches him in the face knocking him straight into his hiding place.

“Why didn’t you tell me that it’s no wonder you kept having nightmares you freaking idiot?! You told me you couldn’t stop him falling because of that whatever it was in your arm but not that bit! I swear, I love you to pieces but you are such a doofus sometimes, seriously! I believed you about the possession thing and as I keep telling you it’s not your fault and I /mean/ it! I still do!” she bellows.

Lewis blinks; he expected the first bit but not the rest.

“And as for you…”

He looks worried, Vivi is very scary when she’s mad and it is unlikely being dead will do anything to change this and certainly not from that outright glare.

Storming over she reaches as high as she can manage and plucks his skull off his body with a scowl. Holding it to her eye level and staring right at him is certainly unexpected.

“I’ll give you you didn’t know better and who knows what stuff that cave did to you but I’m telling you right now, Arthur was not the one who pushed you, something made him do it. If you seriously think your best friend would willingly want to kill you for any godamn reason I am drop kicking your head so hard we’ll see how far it goes when it phases through things. You will be nice to him… /or else/. Are we clear, dearest?”

“… yes?”

There is a huffed good as she sticks his head under her arm before going to help Arthur back up on his feet smiling sweetly again. Arthur knowing better to seem ungrateful when she’s in this sort of mood quickly takes it with a thank you looking sheepish.

“You can be grumpy but that is it Lew Lew, understand? And you’re not going anywhere either so stop thinking you are. If you honestly even think either of us is going to let you disappear off I’m sticking your head in the freezer and leaving you there.”

“Vivi I don’t think I can help that.”

She glares right at the heart still held in his hand which makes his body look more panicked. Yes apparently being dead makes no difference when she’s got something in her sights though he is not used to the passion he loves her for being used directly at him by her on the warpath. He’s rather glad he cannot see Arthur’s or Vivi’s face right now.

“Arthur! You heard him we’ve got until sundown probably to fix that heart of his and keep him here for good and prove his lack of faith wrong! And we ain’t leaving till we do it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the curious, what Lewis actually says is:
> 
> "Thank you"
> 
> and
> 
> "Don't be"
> 
> His energy levels were simply too awful to manage talking and hold up the form change at the same time :)


	5. In her eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of hope for everybody here though only Vivi seems to believe it really is possible. Mystery keeps getting ear scritchies and he's loving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now this is caught up with Tumblr which means when 6 appears (Be it the final chapter then an epilogue after that or split, it's already over running) it'll be later than these have been I'm afraid :) This isn't the one with the sandwich incident either, sorry!
> 
> I might have also started a scrap file for throwing in snippets of the first KMS related one shot, Scars, be warned!

“Right then, I have absolutely no idea where to start. I’m gonna go fetch a few books from the van to try and help, kay? Behave yourselves boys!”

That was over half an hour ago when Vivi and Mystery ditched the other half of the team together in the room, passing Lewis’ head back to his waiting hands as she stomped off to victories ahead. With just a threat of a get along shirt if Lewis acts up the only real protection Arthur has right now from an angry spirit, it does nothing to stop the nerves going on overdrive thus he decides cowardice is the better part of valour and just hides away from ghost’s ever-staring gaze. Doesn’t he ever blink?

Lacking anything better to do, occasionally Arthur will ask a question to just have dead silence as a response or a snarked remark with no obvious rhyme or reason why between the two. This quickly got boring after a while so a natural quiet snuck in without warning. Now however…

“… So are you really not going to say anything?”

Lewis glares at Arthur before responding.

“I haven’t asked them to do anything if that is what you are trying to imply. They’re just curious about you. You’d have heard me if I had.”

Two of the little ghosts have reappeared looking far less subdued than their last showing and have become absolutely fascinated by his metal arm which they poke and prod in wonder making little trilling sounds. They have not been told to leave it alone, only behave by the blue lady when they saw her so this should be okay!

Arthur tries to shoo them away though they instantly come back over or simply phase through his hands flatly ignoring his attempts and his obvious annoyance.

“Great the ghosties still enjoy harassing me, why?” he grumbles from his hiding place slumped on the chair. 

He is still avoiding looking at Lewis despite his new attention givers by keeping the back blocking his vision knowing regardless of being shouted at he is still not happy. Since having his head returned he has refused to move from the spot near the door in a floaty and rather fiery hush.

Plus his answers still sound annoyed enough for him to not risk peering further than the nearest armrest.

“Well if you actually listened to them, Arthur, you would know they are just curious how it is possible to even make a mechanical arm like that as they have seen nothing like it. They wanted to look at it before when you came back but since you ran off… Less I ask them they pretty much do their own thing, much like the rest of the residents here.”

In response the blonde sighs, holding his arm out over the rest and in full view of Lewis, which quickly gathers the gleeful swarm again. Still, evidently it’s more than obvious he’ll avoid upsetting Vivi at all costs even if that’s in the form of being sarcastic and sharp if civil. He’s not actively trying much of anything.

“Sorry big guy, sounds like weird ass t-trilling sorda noise to me. I appreciate the translation though; they understand to be careful right? Getting parts on the road isn’t easy and you’re kinda basing yourself in the middle of nowhere.”

There is absolutely nothing at first until Arthur notices the ghosts are pointing to his arm with grins on their faces but looking… above him? Frowning he glances up then immediately beats a hasty retreat further down the chair upon seeing Lewis peering over, incredibly freaked out by the sudden appearance.

“Hm, did not realise sounds just like normal word to me, must be a dead thing, not that usually there is anyone /alive/ around here and all. They’re impressed how well you’ve managed to get the joints working; they expected them to be far stiffer. I agree, you’ve done a damn good job on that thing though surprised you’ve not found an excuse to stick a laser in it.”

He can’t help it; he laughs which just gets ignored. So in there, buried under the seething rage, his best friend is still hiding and still remembers the old jokes it’s just the question of trying to encourage them out more. He makes sure Lewis can’t see his smile though, hiding it under his free hand.

~~

“Oh, hey there m’dear, over here! I do so hope there are no hard feelings between us. More importantly right now though, am I right in thinking you want to help Master Lewis out of his little predicament?”

Vivi blinks then looks round confused trying to peer over the pile of books and hoards of newspapers she’s just brought inside. It sounded like a ladies voice but isn’t Lewis all alone in here bar the pink ghosts?

“To your left a bit, dear, your adorable little dog has found me just fine.”

To her surprise it’s the only female member of the portraits from the hallway carefully leaning out her painting and giving Mystery a welcome scritch behind the ear with a smile on her face.

“I suspect you thought I was in a different location? Afraid those /other/ two don’t like you that much and less you want to drown in the chitter chatter of someone who thinks everything is a law court in the form of the darling sir across the way there I think here suits just dandy. The charming little Dead Beats moved me here at my request so I wouldn’t have to listen to their droning on. But enough about me, I take those books you have in your arms there are to help him?”

Vivi then bursts out smiling as she watches The Duchess painting scooping up Mystery in her arms. She seems lovely!

“Yes? He’s being stupid and think he’s going to disappear like it’s a done thing. I’m not entirely sure how to stop it but if he thinks we’re just going to give up on him he’s got another thing coming!”

The Duchess painting giggles as she continues to lavish Mystery in attention.

“Ah my dear you’re a knock out it’s no wonder he adores you so much! Now I can’t do much you understand but I can point you the right direction. Master Lewis is a good heart even on his worst days and I would dearly love it for him to remain on this side of things. Please, allow me see your books.”

~~

There is a thoughtful pause mid sentence and a quick glance towards his entourage before Lewis says anything else.

“Vivi is coming,” he states simply disappearing and followed quickly by the two pink ghosts still mesmerised by Arthur’s prosthetic arm as they fade out.

“Wait how do y- ack!” Arthur stammers realising that any trace of any of them being there is gone completely.

It’d been going so well considering, the Dead Beat’s curiosity was getting the better of them cooling the hostility in the room immensely. He is not 100% sure how much was Lewis asking and how much was pure translation but it had been the least stressful few minutes he had had all day. Then this happened.

“If you seriously thought I was going to let Vivi run around this place without at least something keeping tabs on her safety you are severely deluded, Arthur,” he responds coldly. Back to square one apparently.

Just as Arthur scoots off the chair you would have thought he was glued to at this point to try and spot where Lewis has relocated to, the door slams wide open and still manages to make him jump into the air despite the early warning.

“Lew Lew! Where’s that big ol’ heart of yours I need to borrow it!” she bellows proudly now down to just two books under her arm plus the newspapers with Mystery wincing as he trots past her feet.

“He disappeared again Vi. Not gone gone but he can go invisible or something apparently?” he sighs with a shrug.

At first it is silent then a voice pipes up from over by the window.

“Doable but no, why do you need it, Vivi?” He sounds almost curious from where he is floating by the curtain but still an element of great uncertainty in his voice.

“The lady painting gave me an idea of how we might be able to help you! Part of the problem is actually you though so we need to beat that out of you then we can start getting you stable again, how does that sound?” she loudly proclaims a flashing a grin at Arthur as she heads straight for the resident ghost.

“Wait, those paintings can talk?” Arthur asks in disbelief. Sure they moved before and pulled a godamn trapdoor under their feet but talk…?

“Talk, sing, debate until you feel like you might die over again, take your pick. Never mention a parrot to The Court Official painting, he will not shut up for weeks it turns out,” Lewis adds with a shrug, the voice of experience.

“Do I want to know?”

“If this place still remains, please feel free to find our yourself.”

“If you’re /quite/ finished boys, she was super nice in general. I did some reading up with her help and think she was onto something!” she exclaims proudly putting the books on the cushion part of the seat beside Lewis to his frown as he eyes them suspiciously, the top one looks familiar.  
“But I need the heart for it like it or not Lew,” she states very firmly eyeing him closely which gets a flicker of concern in response when their eyes meet.

“… Just promise you’ll be careful, please, Vivi. I’m not being overdramatic in if something knocks it too badly that will be it. You can get a bit too… enthusiastic? at times but this is definitely one I’d rather you didn’t,” he sounds very weary, looking at the heart with a considering expression before offering it to her waiting hands.

“Lewis, you keep talking like that and you’ll break /my/ heart. Have some faith we’ll pull it off don’t you worry. If I can learn to cook an egg without it catching fire I can stop you disappearing off!” Despite how strident she sounds, she does take it with a gracious thank you.  
“Now you go shoo, we need to get to work. Yes Arthur is helping me stop looking at me like that. No you can’t say anything that will change my mind. Take the ghosties with you I want no peeping till I holler!”

~~~

All the banging does not fill him with confidence, or the shouting that something is on fire, nor even apparently Mystery stealing something important? There is enough swearing to make a sailor blush as it is.

He even begins to wonder if he is rediscovering the human art of being bored by just floating there like he’s sprawled out on an invisible chair listening intently for any sign of him being allowed back in again. He still does not feel happy that Arthur is involved, why should he care what happens to him? He caused it in the first place! But when Vivi sets her mind on something… Sigh; at least his fellow ghosts have piled in to keep him company while he waits even if it means throwing themselves over his shoulders and lap like demented undead cats. 

Paying so little attention, they all jump in alarm when the door slams open with Dead Beats disappearing every direction coming leaving him abandoned.

“Hey we’re ready sweetie! Get yourself in here can even bring those little guys if you like!”

He is honestly terrified what he is about to walk into.


	6. Now or never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly at the end folks. The final part is roughed out and being hashed right now, words have been tossed into the first KMS related one shot and Arthur is gonna have such a massive DID THAT REALLY FREAKING HAPPEN after this is over.
> 
> If it wasn't for Vivi his nerves would have long packed up for a holiday as Lewis you are really not helping him calm down dude.

The entire room looks like a disaster area though (thankfully) the violin remains untouched by the window much to his relief which even he will admit is a strange thing to worry about first. Paper is scattered in every which way with all the furniture shoved against the bookcases to make space for a strange loose paper ring in the covered in strange markings and the still very weak heart sitting in the centre. Vivi is sitting with a pen in her mouth grinning away by the edge; even Arthur looks disturbingly happier next to her which bothers him greatly as he floats in.

“Please tell me you did not tear any of the books up from in here to make whatever the heck that is on the floor.”

“What? Noooo these are from the van, promise! More importantly, even if it doesn’t look like much this is part one of getting you all fixed up! You feel any different yet?” she asks with a slight tilted head.

“Not really?” he answers with a confused expression should he? Just what the heck are they planning exactly? 

“Okay Mystery, put the last one down right where we showed you and lets give this a shot.”

A bark pops out of nowhere before Lewis clocks the dog just jumping off the moved chair with a scrap of paper in his mouth, trotting quickly over to the circle and despite the slobber, puts it down as careful as he can manage. The rune markings instantly react glowing a distinct sharp blue.

Before Lewis gets chance to ask what is happening or spot Arthur grabbing Vivi’s hand for luck, it begins.

The heart judders on the ground left then right then it slowly starts tilting upwards, just a little, then a little more until it is completely vertical continuing upwards in full self levitation before stopping about Arthur’s height. It bobs up and down with a slight fuzzy blue coloured distortion flickering past it every so often. Otherwise there is no obvious indicator of how it is even doing that bar the runes splashed out liberally around it. Oddly, despite how weak it’s glow is at the centre it looks the strongest it has been in quite a while to his great surprise.

“So we kinda rejigged a protection trap a bit that probably has a technical name, Arthur helped give me the idea by the way, that instead of just letting everything disappear to who knows where all that energy is forced to keep hanging round the immediate area so might get reabsorbed a bit! Not perfect but should buy some more time, as it’s less of a leaky tap right? God sorry, you know I’m terrible at explaining things,” Vivi sighs gesturing with her free hand.

Another frown crosses his face as he stares at Arthur. He actually has a hand in this? There is a guilty look immediately turning very nervy as he quickly hides his held hand.

“You might not believe me Lew, shit won’t blame you I’d be the same but even if you only accept it as I’m buying you more time to glare at me or any amount of things I really don’t want to know you’ve thought about doing to me, this right h-here is happening,”

Lewis remains silent, floating towards to the circle but not daring to get too close in case it disrupts anything. Looking at the heart he moves his hand to go and touch the holding barrier before deciding against it and drops it down again. His hair colour flickers again being restablishing in the stronger pink already taking advantage of the slight boost though his expression doesn’t change.

“It feels a little different, yes, I think you may be right. … Thank you.”

 

Next thing that happens is Vivi grabbing him in a tight tackle hug taking him by complete surprise; he is secretly thankful he lacks the ability to breathe now. Dragging a boggled Arthur into it as well however is horribly uncomfortable made even worse when she eyes him as a reminder if he even considers getting uppity about it the second she catches him starting to seethe.

“Pfft you big doof, thank us when we get you all fixed up this is just the first step to getting you stable~ Mean have an idea or six for the next bit, might take might not? Apparently ghosts are super complicated if they lose their reason for being here, who knew?” she muses loudly grinning up at his face.  
“So would you mind if we all bail for a snack run first, dearest? I had no breakfast and it is /awful/ mean look at Mystery he’s wasting away…”

Naturally Mystery pulls the most dramatic on death’s door acting he can manage buying Arthur a little time to break away while Lewis is distracted, chuckling at the dog’s antics. He won’t admit out loud he’s glad Vivi helped him get away with that from the flustered smile on his face hidden behind the ghost.

“Ugh, I keep forgetting eating is a thing. Go on you more than earned it; I’ll wait here till you get back. If you get lost just shout, whether you realise it or not at least one of them will be tailing you they’ve taken quite a shine and will be more than happy to help.”

“Will do. Behave yourself while I’m out the room, kay? Alright food time folks lets book it!”

There is something adorably nostalgic about the dust cloud that ensures as the living hurtles off thankfully not disturbing the circle in the process. He completely misses the relieved face turning to glance at him before the guilt starts to ebb back into it so quickly lost in his own thoughts watching his only grip on this realm floating just the same as he does.

~~~

By the time they finally trawl back Lewis has not moved from the spot but does seem to be chatting more animatedly to one of the Dead Beats still looking at the circle though no words either of them manage to make out. He finally notices when the ghost turns to wave, which Vivi returns happily with the sandwich in her hand returning to the all too common silence he keeps falling into. The little pink ghost quickly disappears with a cackle not wanting to be in the way.

“Hey we’re back! So Lew, I was wondering, why’d have so much food anyway given you can’t even eat? Do supermarkets drop off at haunted mansions or something now or did you steal it?”

His expression looks weary as Vivi takes another giant bite out of the sandwich she has brought back with her. Crumbs, everywhere. He really does not want to answer this.

“I shall leave it at sometimes the world works in mysterious ways.”

“But I need to knnnnoooow you had all my favourites!” she whines pulling the saddest expression that worked every time when he was alive for getting him to give into her pleas.

Lewis blinks, quickly realising what she is doing and deliberately looks away flustered as she stomps over still brandishing sandwich in hand demanding an answer.

“Yes Vivi, of course the boyfriend went and stole some poor bastard’s phone, rang for home delivery and gave it back afterwards and got the food free after scaring the driver,” Arthur sighs bringing with him a bag of Doritos stuffed under his arm shutting the door after Mystery. Food is calming apparently or it’s just the effect of her acting so normal despite the current circumstances involving their dead teammate.  
“Or just go with he conjured it out of thin air or some crap he obviously doesn’t want to talk about it.”

Oddly, this sort of situation feels familiar if surprising and despite who by, he is more than welcome for the attempt to pacify their friend even despite it can be hit or miss on working. 

Vivi makes a non-committal sound before a fine! And decides to take out her annoyance on the poor innocent food item.  
“But those sweets are nigh on impossible to find anymore, I need this information Arthuuur!” she grumbles but she is dropping it much to Lewis’ relief. 

Seeing a chance, he quietly floats away from her and goes to hang around the window seat again to as not be in the way feeling like little more than a spare part at the moment and uncharacteristically nervous.

“Viv, before you said that you needed to “beat” something out of me, your wording, what did you mean by that?” he asks quietly. 

“Oh that? The lady painting pointed it out deliberately or not you had some part of your subconscious that did want to move on for some reason, which was making the crack worse. Sooo just needed a way to stop that and make that bit of you realise it ain’t over yet when there’s a chance to do something about it. Mean seriously if it was punchable I’d have hit it for its lack of faith,” she answers before taking another bite.

“And that was the easy part… This ones finding you a new energy source and mean we bandied some more stuff about while raiding the fridge but eeeh apparently since the root is emotionally driven or something and extremely specific it knocked out some of our early ideas,” Arthur complains with a shrug, opening the doritos and tossing one to the waiting Mystery’s mouth. He won’t mention the fact that just wanting to gut him doesn’t seem to be cutting it now, perhaps as he already burned most of that rage up already. Better to try not to think about that too much and set his nerves flailing as that anger has not gone away from his stare.

“I was not aware,” Lewis answers and truthfully he does not. Ever since he woke up as a ghost after that initial daze there has always been a force backing his every motion, every bit of power he used without failing and he never thought to question where it came from. It was only ever quiet raging and upset if he ever got onto the subject of his murder, never a wise idea, and little more that caused any form of spike.

Absently, he wonders if some of the ghosts they hunted back when he could still breathe ever were their own fading stars but had nobody to help them pass as they simply could not understand what was happening. Of course they ran into far more dangerous ones on the road who seemed only interested in destruction when within sight of the living…. Much like he was when they first came here. The thought is becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

 

Being completely zoned out, he feels a kiss on his forehead and a smile in front of his face in the form of Vivi leaning up to him best as she can on her toes. He blinks as she puts a hand on the side of his skull completely surprised.

“Hey now, don’t you start getting distracted. I don’t know what you’re thinking about but sad faces don’t suit you at all, kay? When we’re done we’ll have all the time in the world to talk good and bad but right now we need to focus as unfortunately the amount of cute people in this room isn’t enough to fuel your stay~” she giggles plonking herself next to him now the sandwich has ceased to exist.

The flustered red expression doesn’t just affect Lewis but the other hides it much better.

“I mean the cutest of course /is/ Mystery but you know what I mean.”

“But wouldn’t that discount yourself?” he asks, amused at the expected half-hearted elbow in his side. It’s such a strange feeling almost like a past-self trying to resurface again after being buried so long under disjointed memories.

Then a thought pokes him, why are most of his happiest ones only now springing to mind? Where… have they been without the taint of a heart being ripped out of them?

Deciding better than to mull over it right now, he glances to Arthur with a, what? expression mixed with narrowed eyes as the other quickly snaps his jaw shut.


	7. To where you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curtains are falling for the end of this ficlet but we've still got a Lewis to keep from disappearing for good yet. Guess they better get on with it!

“By the way…”Arthur coughs a bit before continuing, pretending to ignore Vivi eyeing him,  
“We were wondering once we get over this uh … h-hiccup? If you’d consider hitting the road with us again, Lewis. Be kinda cool ghost hunting with an actual ghost I guess,” he asks with a shrug, just as long as the murderous tendencies towards him lessen or Vivi can keep him distracted permitting…

“That implies I can leave here, I’m tethered,” he replies plainly.

“Oh there’s a way round everything! I mean come on you’re a pretty strong ghost I can actually touch you even in a weakened state why /wouldn’t/ there be some loophole ripe to use? I bet you never tried,” Vivi excitedly answers putting her hands on his leg as proof.

He goes silent, no answer for or against there other than looking away a little flustered.

“And we can use here as a proper base of operations if you let us! Beats renting out a lock up all the time and you can check in with everybody here. Be a place that actually has beds to come back to it’d be perfect! … You do have beds right?”

“… Yes? I think? I don’t sleep in the normal sense so have honestly never thought about it. … Wait … apparently, yes one of them just checked.”

“You can h-hear them from here?” Arthur asks with a quirked brow.

“The fact one of them is eavesdropping under that chair and just passed on the answer to me helps, I’m not that good I’m afraid. Telling them things at a distance is much easier than hearing.”

Indeed, though barely above the level of the carpet there is a pair of eyes watching proceedings with great interest giving a little wave to Mystery as he pads over to investigate their watchee carrying a freshly snaffled dorito.

“But that’s still dodging the question, would you go if you could even if the road isn’t as long and stop back here more often? Mean can slowly build up the time away as you’re comfortable and you can look alive!”

“For short periods, it is very draining. I would have to relearn things though; I doubt I can look right all that well at the moment, Vivi. Breathing is a bit of a novelty I have yet to try.”

“Oh please, we can help your practice while you get yourself back up and mobile so the world won’t know what hit it when you leave! We’re not gonna abandon you again, Lewis, we both agree on it. Also, I really will put your head in the freezer if you keep that look on your face,” she mutters darkly.

“What look?”

Vivi frowns going to grab his skull and pull it once again to her eye level.

“The grumpy does not suit you at all. Does it, Arthur, dear?”

“Uhh no? I guess? He’s a skull with fire for hair I don’t know what is meant to be a good look?” he shrugs screwing up the empty packet.

She glares at him resulting in a eeped no ma’am! in response. Her gaze turns back to the slightly panicked Lewis.

“I… will try? I just don’t feel comfortable with the thought of leaving the mansion at all in any sense right now I would need time to think about it… Maybe?” he tries while looking increasingly worried. Leaving would also mean being near Arthur even more, the other thing nagging at him a great deal about the whole affair and he really does not like it.  
“But more importantly, on the subject of right now Vivi, what were you planning? You were going say then Arthur interrupted you.”

She hmms, thinking over his answer before offering his head back apparently satisfied for the moment.

“Fact of the matter is, unfortunately wishful thinking and you wanting to be here isn’t gonna cut it and that trap will only be able to keep what little energy it had which doesn’t solve the problem either. Wanting to set Arthur’s face on fire, which I still find stupid I will have you know, managed for so long and for sure nothing positive will work...” she muses.  
“So with that in mind… What about still wanting revenge but on the –right- target, namely whatever that spirit was from the cave? Something strong enough to possess anyone -that- quickly there’s no way it was destroyed by being hacked off plus I doubt Arthur was the only one that thing messed with. Then you’d have to stick around to do it, give you a good focus annnnd an excuse to come with us it’d be perfect!” Vivi smiles up at him crossing her arms, this had to be it surely he couldn’t argue this one.

All eyes are on him as silence descends dragging on for several minutes. He’s thinking hard, possibly even mentioning something to the Dead Beats it’s incredibly hard to tell from the slight movements as hunches himself up with no change of expression.

 

Suddenly he then actually steps onto the floor instead of floating focused absolutely and on the heart watching it with great care. He starts to walk towards it without a word, his concentration total.

“Hey, hey L-Lewis? What you doing man?” Arthur pipes up. He tries to get near him just to immediately get blocked by one of the little ghosts who shakes their head shooing him towards the window where Vivi still is.  
“The hell? Viv?”

“I don’t know! I tried to get down and one popped up over here too!” she sounds worried. Lewis suddenly acting weird is one thing and now slowly but surely ghosts start appearing with even Mystery being hemmed back and is shushed when he tries to bark. 

The closer he is, the more and more of them begin to show up, continuing to make sure everybody stays where they are where they are safe and filling all the spaces. The pairs of golden eyes swell into near hundreds when he finally stops in front of the rune circle still ensuring that they usher absolute silence from the living as Lewis closes his own eyes. Everyone is watching.

The room’s lighting abruptly starts to distort, badly flickering and jerking around out of nowhere. The flames in the fireplace begin to divide until they’re annihilated plunging the room into periodic darkness if not for his own flames blazing, the constant glow of the runes and golden traits of the Dead Beats.

Suddenly he reopens his eyes wide in a blaze of solid pink coloured fury as he slams his hand against the barrier, hard, causing ripples to break out from his hand with the reaction growing stronger and stronger by the second. Pink flames appear around his feet spiralling around as further kickback from the power surge he is generating, flickering skyward in fury as his hair begins to blaze as well in a crackle of spirit energy.

“What’s he even doing?!” Arthur cries out hanging onto Vivi almost as tightly as she is to him, neither daring to take their eyes off Lewis.

“I don’t know! He shouldn’t even have this much energy to even throw around in the first place!”

Then the lights give out entirely giving way for even further rising panic.

Lewis does not notice, his expression looks purely like he’s struggling against some invisible force, trying to hold his ground as pink energy starts to pour into the funnel from his palm. It hurtles straight for the heart and wrapping it tightly in a crackle of brightly coloured energy in a seemingly never-ending flood.

 

And then it’s over. The lights stutter back into life, the flames surrounding him dissipate into nothingness and Lewis collapses backwards partially phasing into the floor as his own magenta traces give out. His form gaining a worryingly faded edge and a body ragged.

Vivi goes on full-blown panic mode breaking away from the shell-shocked looking Arthur darting straight past the watching eyes to try and grab at the fallen ghost just to be immediately blocked by three golden hearts defending his prone form glaring at her in warning. 

“What did you just do you idiot!” she screams trying to get closer but they’re not having it.

A few of the other ghosts look only mildly concerned as a pair floats over to Lewis to gently help him out the floor and into a sitting position watched intently by the other observers. One claps it’s hands in front of his face when they realise his eyes have turned blank, frowns then tries once more.

At first there’s not a stir, then a wince as Lewis puts a hand to his skull closing his eyes in blatant discomfort.

“I… I don’t want to do that ever again. Ever.” 

 

Vivi makes a shrieking sound as she finally tears away and dumps herself next to him reaching out to touch his arm but her hand goes straight through like he’s not even there. She looks absolutely horrified as the tears begin to fall gingerly moving her hand back when Arthur and Mystery pile in beside her pulling her into a hug for reassurance which she accepts completely stunned.

He blinks, then again as he turns to look at Vivi, puzzled like he’s just remembering she or even any of them are even there. He seems to consider for a moment looking at one of the Dead Beats before realising what the problem is. A flicker dissipates down his body and though his eyes are still lifeless and temporarily he looks even more skeletal than usual, he reaches out to touch Vivi’s face with a far more solid if a tad burned palm blanking Arthur’s thankful face completely.

“I’m sorry Vi, I didn’t think it’d knock my ingrained consciousness so much. It’s okay. I feel really drained but we should be okay,” Despite being hard to tell there is a strange vibe of contentment coming off him riddled with exhaustion.

“We…?” and that’s when both her and Arthur notice, all the little ghosts piling around him who look relieved? Happy even? He chuckles as more than a couple pile under one of his arms trilling away with glee and their hearts shining. Does he mean them?

“You were right you know, we were just in a long, long line of lives destroyed. But right now I really /really/ need tim- uuuugh”, he slumps partially over again, his hand dropping away as he mumbles something incoherent to the swarm continuing to soothe gently even after he goes silent.

“Uh. Vi? Apparently ghosts can pass out, sort of, I think,” whispers Arthur looking completely bewildered. Honestly, Vivi doesn’t look much better.

She frowns a moment but sighing in annoyance as she gets onto her feet shooing the ghosties enough so she can get an arm over her shoulder to which they kindly oblige.

“Ugh! C’mon lets haul him somewhere safe if he’s gonna go be dramatic on us. Lead the way please I ain’t leaving him in the middle of the damn floor!” She shouts as Arthur scrambles to his feet and grabs an arm himself. One of the Dead Beats waits patiently for them in the doorway.

Her annoyance can’t hide the sheer relief on her face that he’s okay. He’s a moron, he probably shouldn’t have done whatever the heck he did and he’s paying for it, but he’s still here and she will not stop being thankful for it, nor will Arthur. 

Neither pays any attention to the heart surrounded by pink energy held in by the barrier that it slowly begins to absorb as they drag him away. The remaining ghosts decide to keep watch only absently acknowledging the living leaving their space of all varieties.

~~

The pair slowly follow the one remaining guide down the corridor with Mystery quietly padding behind them eyeing Arthur in particular. It is almost disturbing how light their friend is even acknowledging the partial floating given his build. They have no real clue where they’re going having lost any sense of direction, just hoping the little ghost is actually leading them somewhere sensible. The mansion is a maze.

Then there is the infrequent bonus surprise.

“Murrrderrer … stab in neeeck,” Lewis slurrily mumbles barely coherent and certainly not with it in any regard since he passed out. He makes no attempt to move.

“I… I wish h-he’d stop doing that it’s freaking me out!” the blonde whines letting Lewis sag a bit on his side to be on the safe side. It was fine at first! He kept quiet but in the past ten minutes every so often he would randomly come out with something, usually death or injury related and he cannot help shake the feeling every single comment is aimed right at him.

Vivi quietly shushes Lewis to make him go silent again.

“At least he isn’t still trying to shove you away from him Art, he really does not like the idea of you touching him does he?” 

“He t-tried to grab my throat, Viv! H-he only missed as we’re piloting the equivalent of a drunken ghost!” he’s babbling. His nerves were fine before with his focus being needed more but since that first attempt he’s pretty damn terrified that one of these occasions when Lewis flails about he won’t miss.

“Well that’s why I told you to hold his arm tighter so he can’t. He’s not thinking straight, heck don’t think he even is /thinking/. Best we can do right now is pitch him somewhere comfortable and keep an eye on him… The big idiot,” she grumbles though she is pleased even as semi conscious as he is, it is still evidence he’s still with them, ish.

“Y-you’re not the one h-he’s got the death wish for,” he mumbles shifting Lewis’ arm when he starts to slip too far down to carry comfortably.

“Well if he tries again call him cute and see what happens, it could be hilarious~”

Arthur immediately goes red with embarrassment and looks away, but he doesn’t reject the idea. She grins in response with a glint in her eye.

“Count down to him coming round again enough to try begins now, Artie. Don’t disappoint me!”

~~~

He has fought so hard to stay, so hard against that strange blackness tugging at his conscious to finally give up, to rest, to cease. The constant niggling reasons why not bothering is the best option, the only choice left. They are never coming back; she is never going to return to his waiting arms. His allies in residence will be left alone once more.

And now he can say proudly as he absently watches the ceiling while he is briefly alone that he has won. They come and check up on him periodically as he continues to pretend to still be knocked out in the darkened room not minding the silence at all. That does mean he has to pretend for Arthur as well mind though the Dead Beats have been keeping him up to date on what they’ve been doing to him in the mean time and makes it more tolerable and provide supportive entertainment. He does prefer it when Vivi decides to curl up next to him despite the poor light far more mind, even the times where she says nothing at all and is just there.

Maybe when she next walks in he will pretend to come round for the first time. After all, his energy feel stable enough to do more than function again and still growing by the hour. He’s already gotten away with it two days longer than he expected already.

It’s all been all right because he’s got friends; even if one lives with a death warrant still waving temptingly occasionally bouncing to the more frown inducing horrid realisation that the thought could ever strike him about his former best friend. The thought is such a spoilsport.

Overall, he can safely say he is still managing to exist in a land of choice that he came so close to deserting forever, one where you might even find forgiveness for your killer eventually. 

Maybe.

Maybe not.

Now there is a new lifetime to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it! Done! Dusted! Holy crap that went on forever this entire thing has taken a month start to finish.
> 
> As mentioned previously, I WILL be doing one shots using my KMS verse, the first of which is taking place five months from the end of this and is called "Scars". It'll pop up whenever it's done as it's not hit the rough stage yet. The second however is based in the month prior to Lewis finally leaving the mansion and is called "Tell Me Lies". I'll bounce all over the shot time wise as I feel like it but this is not the end :) Plus fanart. I love these guys too much now please send help.
> 
> Thanks so much for keeping with me for this run. Not written fanfiction in years so makes me super happy people have enjoyed it!


End file.
